Sailor Moon: Crystal Tokyo
by SV Speedy
Summary: My first story, and I'm horrible at summaries. Basically, the New Generation of Sailor Senshi under Princess Small Lady Serenity. Slight Harry Potter Crossover, use of names only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you reconize. So don't sue me.

Chapter 1

There was something wrong, Lavender Brown a Hufflepuff fourth year, mused tiredly. She had felt this for years, since the day of her birth. She attempted to live her life in a way that would make the wrongness disappear. She threw herself into her life, living and making friends, and being forever loyal, but it never worked. She felt…Deceitful…

There was something missing, Ryan Morris a Gryffindor fourth year, thought constantly. She had known it for years, since she was a small child. She tried to ignore it when she went to Hogwarts, she threw herself into her magic so that she could play pranks, she made friends, but it didn't work. She felt…Cowardly…

There was something off, Parvati Patil a Slytherin fourth year, deliberated calmly. She knew she was odd, even for a pure blood. Her own twin told her so. When the off feeling didn't fade, she threw herself into making herself beautiful so that she'd feel better, but it never helped. She felt…Unmotivated…

There was something hinky, Hermione Granger a Ravenclaw fourth year, contemplated annoyed. She knew she wasn't normal, she had known since she was old enough to think. She thought that it was going to change when she went to Hogwarts, but it didn't. She drowned herself into her school work, but she never shook her weirdness. She felt…Brainless…

But, things were going to change for them, sooner than they think. The headmaster had stood and gazed out at the students, his eyes lingering on the four girls with pride on his face. "Students," He spoke with a benign smile, "I have wonderful news, our school has been chosen to travel to Crystal Tokyo and spend a week with the Royal Family." He beamed as soft whispers broke out across the room, "However, only the fourth years will be going. The Queen wished that only people her daughter's age go to the palace." Now angry hissing broke out across the Hall, the Headmaster beamed once again, "I ask that the third years stay after the meal so that I may speak to them. Everyone else may leave," He sat down and waited as all of the older and younger students left, leaving only the third years.

"Well," Dumbledore beamed as he looked over the group, "Children, we will be leaving tonight, and we will arrive in less than an hour. Go and prepare, and I trust that you'll be on your best behavior." He dismissed the students and they all went and packed and came back to the Great Hall and took the international portkey.

They reappeared in a hotel more than ten miles away from the Palace, and they were assigned rooms. Ryan was rooming with Lavender, and Parvati was rooming with Hermione, they put their stuff in their room and then they returned to the lobby where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"The people you are rooming with will be your buddies for the duration of the trip," She said as she looked over at the group, "If you have your money and if you have taken the potion that allows you to know Japanese, then you may leave." Ryan and Lavender looked at each other and they were the first ones out of the hotel and were on the street in a matter of seconds.

"Where do you want to go," Lavender asked as they strolled down the street looking through the windows at the items that were in the store.

"I don't know," Ryan replied as she peered into another store window, and then a store caught her eyes, "Let's start there." She said as she pointed at a darkly lit store. "Ancient Magicks," She opened the door and peered in, "It looks harmless enough, come on." She took several steps in, and turned to make sure that Lavender was behind her.

"Hello," Lavender called, "I don't think there is anyone in here." She said.

"Welcome Children," A misty female voice said an old woman walked out of the shadows, "You surprised me, little ones, and it has been a long while since I have had customers."

"Erm…Yeah," Lavender said faintly, "Wh-What do you sell?" She had been startled by the old woman.

"All sorts of things," The old woman said with a twisted smile, "Talismans and totems, spells and charms, and I do palm readings. Would you like a talisman?"

"Um…" Ryan was pale, she didn't like this woman "Can we see them first?"

The old woman hurried them over to a case full of talismans, all of them looked twisted and evil, and Ryan was feeling poorly just by being close to them. Lavender was leaning in to look at them, "What does this one mean?" She asked as she picked one up. It was a red heart with a dagger crossing in front of it.

"A good choice, dear heart," The woman said with a smile, "It will bring you luck in finding your soul mate. For you, it will be a gift." Lavender giggled and put it on. "What about you dear?"

"I don't know," Ryan murmured as she looked hard at all of the talismans, she was trying to find one that didn't make her feel like it was trying to kill her. She closed her eyes with a small sigh before she felt something from another case, something that was warm and inviting, instead of cold and unappealing.

She picked it up and looked at it; it was round, like a coin, and made out of pure gold. On one said was the symbol of Mars, the other side had eucalyptus, for protection, adorning it. And, at the very top, where the chain met the pendent were two gemstones, one was Chiastolite, for psychic protection, and the other looked like Jade, for protection. "How much for this one?"

The old woman had an odd look on her face, "A gift, dear heart, but are you sure that you wouldn't rather have a love amulet?"

"No, I want this one." Ryan said stubbornly as she put the pendant on, "But I may want to buy some." She continued to look; the coldness that had been piercing her very soul not moments earlier had faded as she put the necklace on. She started looking through all of the pendants, if there was one pure amulet in the store than there would be more, and, if she was lucky, she would be able to trick Lavender out of the one that she has on and into a different one.

Lavender, however, had gone over to look at the other items in the store. And the old woman, having grown bored with the dark haired girl, turned her attention to Lavender and took to following her around the store.

Ryan gave a triumph smirk as she found another amulet that was pure. It was white gold, on one side had the symbol of the moon on it, the other had a lily, for purity. The two stones were amethyst, for power and protection, and the other was selenite, for power, protection, and healing.

The third she found was made out of copper, one side had the symbol of Mercury, the other had ragged robin, for wit, carved into it. The two stones were Amber, for healing, and Angelite, for healing and protection.

The fourth she found was made of gold, on one side had the symbol of Venus, and the other had a lavender, for devotion and love, adorning it. The two stones were Ruby, for health, power, protection, and love, and the other was Pink Opal, for good luck. She was going to give this one to Lavender.

The last one that she found was made of Steel, on one side had the symbol of Jupiter, and on the other was Nasturtium, for victory in battle. The two stones were snowflake obsidian, for protection, and the other was mahogany obsidian, for protection and healing.

Now finished, Ryan walked over to the cashier and placed the four necklaces on the counter so she could pay. The old woman saw the necklaces and scowled at the young girl; she rang them up anyway and saw the two out of the store.

"Hey Lavender," Ryan said with a faint smile, "Can I see your new necklace?" Lavender grinned and handed it to her. "I got you one too," She reached in and pulled out the other gold necklace, "Here, this one will actually help you with finding your soul mate."

"How do you know?" Lavender asked as she looked at it.

"See," Ryan pointed out the different parts of the necklace, "The symbol of Venus, the goddess Venus was the Goddess of Love and Beauty. This is a Lavender plant, it means devoted love. And the stones are Rubies and Pink Opals, both signify love. Pink opals also help bring luck to the people who wear it." Lavender paused, but put it on and she smiled, she felt better than she had since she got that other necklace.

"What's on yours?" Lavender asked with a smile.

"The symbol of Mars," Ryan said, "For strength, eucalyptus plant, for protection. And the stones are Jade, for protection, and Chiastolite for psychic protection."

"Lots of protection," Lavender noted, "Are you in danger?"

"To protect my mind, body and soul," Ryan replied promptly, "All three need protection at all times."

"Oh…" Lavender grinned, "What else did you get?"

"Three more amulets," Ryan said, "One with a moon on it, one with the symbol of Mercury, and one with the symbol of Jupiter." She shrugged slightly, "I'll find someone to give them to." Lavender laughed and they continued to walk.

"Where to now," She asked with a frown, "Oh…Look, the Crystal Palace."

"Do you think they give tours of the rose gardens," Ryan asked, "I've heard rumors that they have flowers that only grow on the moon in one of their greenhouses."

"We could always ask," Lavender said, "I can't believe that we have already walked ten miles." Ryan grinned at her friend. In her excitement, she had forgotten the pendant that was sitting in her pocket. However, Lavender did as well.

They walked up to the guard post and looked at the men sitting in there, "Ah hem," The men jumped to attention and then looked to see who was standing there, "We were wondering if tours were given of the Palace."

"Yes they are," The guard said, "We have a tour going through in fifteen minutes, you could join that one if you'd like." The girls grinned and the guard handed them a sheet of paper, "Sign your name and go and wait with those people over there." Quietly, both girls did as they were told and walked over to the rest of the group. A large majority consisting of men, old, fat men who looked like they lived in their mother's basement.

"Alright everyone," A chirpy woman with short red hair said as she walked over to the medium sized group and beamed at them all, "My name is Osaka Naru, and I will be your tour guide today. Please follow me, and don't wander off."

Naru started walking up the path and she opened the door to the palace, and everyone followed her. Naru was talking giving the history of all of the paintings and the vases that were located every three feet, and all of the men in the room were staring with drool coming out of their mouths, before Naru continued onto the next room.

Ryan paused, "What's wrong?" Lavender asked she frowned as she pulled Lavender's old pendant out of her pocket. The pendant was glowing, "That's…different… But we're going to lose the rest of the group." She turned to continue walking.

"Lavender…" Ryan's voice was faint, Lavender spun around and stared. The pendent was floating out of her hands and was now floating a good six feet over their heads. Both took several steps back as a black cloud came out of the pendant and formed itself into a woman, with violet skin and hot pink hair.

"Ryan what did you do?" Lavender demanded, aghast.

"Me," Ryan argued, "It's your pendant." Both girls felt chills run down their spines as the woman began to laugh. She floated down till she was standing on the floor, and then she swung her hand, and slammed a blast of air into Ryan, sending her flying back into the wall.

The woman spun around and slammed another blast of energy into Lavender, sending her flying into a door, which shattered into pieces. The woman began to laugh manically as the girls tried to force themselves back to their feet.

"You know," Ryan's voice was filled with fury, "For someone who looks like a three year olds imagination gone awry, you sure are full of yourself."

There was as shriek of outrage as the woman comprehended the insult and she flew at Ryan and slammed her hands around Ryan's throat. She began to squeeze, and Ryan began to struggle against the woman's grip.

"She tells you the truth, and you try to kill her?" Lavender's voice was loud and angry, "Wow, how very big of you. Tell me, how many people have you had to kill for telling the truth?"

Ryan fell to the floor as the woman flew ay Lavender and pinned her against the wall. A beam of light began to form at the woman's mouth and, Ryan ran back to a door and moved to a point where she'd be able to move quickly if she had too. "You know," Ryan started in a conversational tone, "I've seen people with pink hair before, none of them are quite as ugly as you are."

The woman screamed in rage and flew at Ryan again. Ryan, however, was ready for that and she fell to the ground and let the woman crash into and through the door. Lavender and Ryan peered around the door frame and stared at the ruins of a grand ballroom in front of them.

Lavender ran into the room, to a door that was across the room from where she had landed. "Ugly Little Purple Woman," Lavender mocked, "Your hair and skin don't match, you freak."

The woman, demon, stood shakily and glowered at Lavender and flew at her with an inhuman shriek. Lavender waited until she was almost within arm's reach, and she fell to the ground with the woman flying into the next room, cursing violently. Ryan quickly joined Lavender at the door, and they both cringed when they saw that the royal family was staring at the woman in shock.

"Whoops," Ryan whispered as she glanced nervously at the royals standing there. She blinked when she saw the woman stand and turn to stare at the two thirteen year olds.

"I think we pissed her off," Lavender said absently.

"No kidding," Ryan agreed, "Down!" Both girls dropped to the ground as the woman flew to attack them; she flew right over their heads and flipped so she could attack them while they were lying on the ground.

"Well now," Lavender said with a tight grimace, "This is a bad situation," They managed to roll out of the way, but Ryan was grabbed by the arm and thrown into the next room.

"Oof…" She hit the ground, hard and winced as she tried to get to her feet, but she was grabbed around the throat before she could totally stand.

At this point the royal family was standing and was about to assist, the now barely conscious, Ryan but the woman spoke, "Any one moves and the girl dies…" Her voice was like ice running through the veins of the people who heard it.

"Ryan," Lavender whispered as she strode into the room, only to be stopped by a pained groan coming from Ryan's throat.

Ryan was in pain, she was barely conscious and she couldn't breathe. _Help me…Please…_

_**Do you need my help, little one?**_

_Who are you?_

_**I, little flame, am here to help you achieve the greatness you have been destined for. I know you've wondered why you feel like you haven't been all that you can be. I can help you reach that.**_

_How…I'm nothing, a nobody…How am I going to be great?_

_**You, little one, are going to be the next queen of Mars.**_

_What? But the current queen…_

…_**Has no heirs. The young Princess Serenity has no guardians, and, as you can tell, she needs them now more than ever. Tell me about the pendent you got yourself today.**_

_A pendent for protection, with Eucalyptus and Jade and_ _Chiastolite for Psychic Protection, I needed it._

_**Why? Was the store painful? Was it full of a darkness that froze your very soul?**_

_Yes, it hurt._

_**You will do. By the Gods you will do fine. Your wand has a Phoenix Tail Feather?**_

_Yes why?_

_**Be prepared little one…**_

Meanwhile, Queen Rei of Mars was trying to find a way to transform without alerting the Youma of what she was doing, but her Henshin rod jerked out of her hand and flew over to the now unconscious Ryan and floated next to her. Her wand flew out of an inner pocket and the Phoenix Tail Feather appeared, as the stick fell to the ground, useless.

The Henshin Rod mixed with the Phoenix tail feather, changing them both to a glorious red glow, which then flew and hit her pendant, altering it slightly. The Symbol of Mars was now a beautiful crimson color, and there was a crimson Phoenix flying behind the symbol of Mars.

_Now what?_

_**Now, you transform. Say **__**Mars Crystal Make Up!**__** And you will change into Sailor Mars.**_

…_I'm unconscious._

… _**Say it anyway…Brat…**_

_Fine Mars Crystal…Make Up! Oi, something happened, I can breathe…_

_**Told you so…**_

_Who are you?_

_**I'm Ares, The former king of Mars. Good Luck, Aydan.**_

…_Aydan, is that my true name?_

_**It is indeed, go well and battle hard Aydan. Do your people proud…**_

_I will…_

Ryan fell to the ground as the Youma dropped her after being badly burnt. The woman then, desperate to not be killed launched at Lavender and grasped her and pulled her tightly to her. The Youma's arm was pressed tightly against Lavender's chest, keeping her from escaping.

An eerie glow covered the Youma's fingers and she pressed them against Lavender's forehead, knocking her out cold.

_This sucks…I don't want to die…_

_**So don't…fight back.**_

_And I'm going crazy…wonderful…_

_**I'm here to help smart ass. You, my dear, are destined for greatness. You value loyalty, and yet you have been feeling that you have been betrayed and that you are deceiving everyone. I can help fix that.**_

_How?_

_**You, my Beautiful Love, are going to be the next Queen of Venus. I have chosen, and the planet has chosen. My foolish daughter has yet to marry, let alone produce an heir. So we had to choose an Heir.**_

_And you chose me. Great, that's good news. But it isn't going to matter if I die here._

_**Good point. Your wand has a Unicorn tail hair correct? Hold on…**_

Queen Minako was about to go and help Lavender when her Henshin Rod floated away from her, and then floated over next to the unconscious Lavender. Her wand, which had fallen to the floor when she was attacked, shuddered and a single tail hair floated up and wrapped itself around the wand. An orange light filled the room and an orange ball of light hit the pendants that she was wearing around her neck.

The Venus symbol turned orange, and a pure white Unicorn appeared behind the symbol. If you were to look at the unicorn long enough you would swear that it was looking at you.

_What did you do?_

_**Saved your life Say **__**Venus Crystal, Make Up**__** and all will be revealed.**_

_Venus Crystal…Make Up! Hey, she let go._

_**Yes she did. Good Luck Manami**__._

_Is that my true name? How did you know? Who are you?_

_**Yes it is your True Name. I know everything. And I am Aphrodite, former Queen of Venus. Good Luck!**_

Lavender hit the floor hard as the Youma let go of her. She groaned and managed to get to her feet, she glanced at Ryan who was looking thoughtfully at her pendant, before she looked at Lavender and grinned.

"Mars Crystal…"

"Venus Crystal…"

"**MAKE UP!" **Both girls shouted and with a flash of red and of orange light the new Sailors Mars and Venus were standing in the hall with smug smirks.

"Burning Phoenix," Mars shouted, and a flaming Phoenix flew out of the fires that she created and attacked the Youma.

"Rolling Heart," An orange heart flew out of her finger, and the two attacks melded together and hit the Youma in the chest, where her talisman was sitting, and destroyed both her and the talisman.

Quickly the two new senshi de-transformed and looked at each other, "This is, by far, the oddest thing we have ever done," Ryan said with grin, "It was fun though, like something that had been missing for years had finally been returned to me."

"I know the feeling," Lavender replied, she was giddy with excitement, "Who knew that these little trinkets that you bought would be so useful."

"Hem Hem," Both girls turned and stared at a slightly bemused Queen, "Hello, I've been wondering when you were going to show yourselves." Both girls blushed slightly, "You will of course have rooms here at the palace. You will begin training with Small Lady tomorrow."

Speaking of Small Lady, she was standing next to her mother grinning at her new guards. She moved and hugged them both, "This is wonderful; I was worried that I would be alone in protecting the planet. This is so great!"

"Oh," Ryan said, she dug into her pocket, "I found this in the same place that I found our own, I think it's yours."

"Oh it's pretty," Small Lady said with a smile, "A crescent moon, since I'm Sailor Moon I guess. And, what are these?"

"A lily, for purity, and the two stones were amethyst, for power and protection, and the other was Selenite, for power, protection, and healing." Ryan explained, "It came like that."

As Small Lady put it on, her brooch glowed and melted into the pendant. When the glow faded her crescent moon was pink and there was a miniature symbol of earth in the background. There was also an area where her silver crystal was put, and the pendant shifted so that it hid the crystal from everyone except Small Lady.

"Thank you," She squealed, "This is much safer than a brooch."

"We actually have to go back to the hotel," Lavender admitted with a slight frown, "Professor McGonagall will not be pleased if we fail to return to the Hotel."

"Well, she's not going to be pleased then," Ryan admitted, "I think we broke our wands." She added as she picked hers up and waved it around.

"One of the guards will escort you to the hotel, you will gather your things, and you will come and stay at the Palace." The king said with a frown, "It is non-negotiable."

"Alright," Ryan said, "Let's go…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Still don't own any of the characters. I hope you all realize that.

Chapter 2

Hermione and Parvati were sitting in the room that they shared with Ryan and Lavender, waiting for their roommates to return to the hotel. The door clicked open and they saw that Ryan and Lavender looked amused.

They went over to their beds and gathered their bags and Lavender left the room and went back down the stairs. "Hey," Ryan grinned and looked at the other girls, "We're not staying here; we have somewhere else." She turned to leave the room but paused, "I bought you something, catch." She tossed two necklaces to the girls, one to each, "Later." She then left and shut the door behind her.

"These are really nice," Parvati said softly, "Mine has the symbol of Jupiter on one side and Nasturtium, and the stones are snowflake obsidian, and the other is mahogany obsidian." She looked up, "Each of these symbolizes something right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said as she looked up from her own, "Nasturtium symbolizes victory in battle. Snowflake obsidian symbolizes protection, and mahogany obsidian symbolizes protection and healing."

"Oh," Parvati smiled, "I think those suit me. What are on yours?"

"The symbol of Mercury," Hermione started, "the other has ragged robin, for wit and the two stones were Amber, for healing, and Angelite, for healing and protection."

"You want to be a healer," Parvati said softly, "It suits you." She leaned back and smiled softly, "I wonder where they are staying."

"If they have any common sense they'll make sure that they are at the Crystal Palace tomorrow." Hermione said drily, "If they aren't, Professor McGonagall will probably kill them."

"Agreed," Parvati said, "We should get some sleep, or Professor McGonagall will kill us." She stood and went to change into her pajamas, "Good night."

"Night," Hermione said as she turned the light off and fell into her bed.

The next day they all awoke and got dressed and reported to the lobby where Professor McGonagall made sure that they ate, made sure they were presentable, and then she put them on the bus, which brought them to the palace and they waited.

"Welcome," Neo-King Endymion said as he strode towards them with a broad smile, "Professor McGonagall, these are your students?"

"Most of them," McGonagall said with a frown, "Two of them are not here."

"Ryan Morris and Lavender Brown," The King said with a smile, "They stayed here last night. I'm afraid that I didn't give them much of a choice. Shall we." He motioned for them to follow him and they did, obediently. He led them into the dining hall where Neo-Queen Serenity was sitting with the rest of the Queens, but Neo-Princess Serenity, Ryan and Lavender were nowhere to be seen.

"I thought you said that Ryan and Lavender were here." McGonagall said with a scowl.

"I did, and they are." Neo-King Endymion said, his voice hardening with a mind your attitude tone of voice, "Serenity, where is our daughter and the girls?"

"They decided to investigate the Youma appearance," Serenity said, "Lavender noticed that the Youma disappeared when the pendant was destroyed, so they went back to see if they could find the place and find out what was going on."

"Alone," The king said with a frown, "Is that safe?"

"Lavender and Ryan will not allow any harm to come to Small Lady," Serenity said calmly, "Now, would you like to eat?"

"No," McGonagall said, "We have already eaten. I apologize, if I had known that you would still be eating I would have waited."

"Its fine," The Queen said with a small laugh, "Come, let's go and start the tour."

Half a mile away, Usagi Chiba, also known as Neo-Princess Serenity, stood with her guards, who had taken an oath of loyalty the night before, before an empty store front. "Are you sure that this is the place?" Usa asked with a frown, "There's nothing here."

"We can see that," Lavender replied, "But…this is definitely the place. Ryan…"

"I can still sense the darkness that was so horrible in the store," Ryan said her voice soft, "When we were in the store it was like something dark was freezing my soul." Her brown eyes closed and she looked, with her mind, for the source of the darkness, but couldn't find it, "And all of the amulets were dark feeling. It was kind of creepy."

"Can you find the source of the darkness now?" Usa asked with a thoughtful frown.

Ryan shook her head, "It's like the entire country is covered by darkness." She gazed at her princess with a frown, "I could go farther if you'd like."

"Would you," Usa asked with a smile, "We need to know how far this darkness extends." Ryan nodded and closed her eyes and spread out across the world. She nearly collapsed when she returned to her body and needed assistance to get to a bench.

"It's very wide spread," Ryan said softly, "All of Asia and most of Europe, it's covering most of Australia and some parts of Africa. North and South America are still clear, but is moving that way. Antarctica is still clear as well."

"We need to tell my mother," Usa said softly, "Come on."

Back at the Crystal Palace Hermione and Parvati had separated from the group and went to go hide in the library; they were nice but it was a bit much. Queen Makoto and Queen Ami, from Jupiter and Mercury respectively, followed them into the room and sat a little ways away from them. Both groups jumped at a piercing cry that filled the library, when they stood to see who was making that sound they saw a giant woman with yellow skin and bright blue hair standing in the doorway with a vicious grin crossing her features.

She was faster than the other Youma that attacked, and she had Hermione and Parvati pinned to the walls within ten seconds. Hermione was the weaker of the two teens, and she was the first to pass out. Parvati followed soon after.

_**Well now, it is about time you came to see me. Ares and Aphrodite have been unbearable this past day.**_

_Who is there?_

_**Fear not little Water Nymph. I have come to bestow upon you a grand gift. One that you are aware is missing.**_

_I do not understand. Who are you?_

_**I am Hermes, the former King of Mercury and the father of Queen Ami. You, my dear, are the next Queen of Mercury, and you are the next Sailor Mercury.**_

_Are you sure? I am not strong or powerful, or brave. I do not think I can be a Queen or a soldier._

_**No, the pendant you wear says otherwise. Speaking of your pendant, what is the core of your wand?**_

_Um…The heart string of a water dragon. Why do you ask?_

_**Hold that thought.**_

Hermione was unconscious, lying on a table, and she was bleeding. Queen Ami grabbed her henshin rod to help them, but the rod jerked out of her hand and floated closer to Hermione. Her wand, which had fallen on the floor when the Youma attacked, floated up next to the henshin rod, and the core broke out, wrapped itself around the Mercury rod, and transformed it into a bright blue glow. The glow slammed into Hermione's pendant and changed it. The symbol of Mercury was now bright blue and there was a blue dragon wrapped around the symbol.

_Sire, what did you do?_

_**I gave you the ability to save yourself. If you say **__**Mercury Crystal Make Up**__**, you will transform into the Sailor suited soldier, Sailor Mercury. Do us proud Nereida.**_

_My true name is Nereida. I rather like it, and I will. I will not shame us. Mercury Crystal…Make UP!_

_**About Damn time, Lue, you have kept me waiting. I do not like that.**_

_Who are you and what did you call me?_

_**I am Zeus, former king of Jupiter. I called you Lue, which is your True Name.**_

_What do you want from me?_

_**I came to tell you that you that you are going to be the next Queen of Jupiter, and that you are the new Sailor Jupiter. You have the wing feather of a Pegasus in your wand correct.**_

_Um…Yeah…_

_**Good.**_

Parvati was in pain, she wasn't unconscious, but she was in pain. Queen Makoto reached over to change to save the young girls, but like Ami's, her henshin rod jerked away and landed next to Parvati's wand. The wing feather pulled itself out and the two melded together. The green light that came after flew into the pendant that was around her neck, and changed it. The symbol of Jupiter turned green and a Pegasus appeared behind the symbol.

_**All you have to do is say **__**Jupiter Crystal Make Up, **__**and you'll change. Good Luck Lue, and don't let me down like my own daughter did. Forcing me to choose the next heir for the throne…ridiculous.**_

_Jupiter Crystal…Make UP!_

At about the same time, the Youma was thrown away from the two girls, by two bursts of light. Hermione was awake and Parvati was on her feet, they were both glaring at the hideous creature that had the nerve to attack them. The two friends glanced at each other and smirked.

"Jupiter Crystal…"

"Mercury Crystal…"

"MAKE UP!" They both shouted. With a flash of green and blue light respectively, Sailors Jupiter and Mercury appeared.

"Frozen Dragon," Mercury whispered, and a giant dragon, made of a mix of ice and snow appeared through her magic.

"Thunder Pegasus," Jupiter breathed, and a winged horse, made of pure lightning flew at the Youma.

The two magic's mixed together and slammed into the Youma at the same time. She screamed, and burst into a cloud of smoky ash. The two girls de-transformed amid the applause of the two women who they were eventually replace. The queen and the king came rushing into the room just as the two girls finished changing, and the queen hugged them both excitedly.

"I'm going to have to tell McGonagall that we are keeping four of her students," Endymion said slowly, "You cannot go back to Hogwarts; for one thing, your wands no longer work for you. For another, you need to stay so that you can protect Small Lady." He turned and walked out the door, as he left Small lady and her guards returned and looked at the queens solemnly.

Neo-King Endymion returned only moments later, "They're gone. She wasn't happy, but she didn't argue. Now," He looked at his daughter, "What did you find out?"

"Things are a lot worse than we originally assumed," Usa said softly, "Ryan,"

"Right," She took a step forward and said, "We returned to the spot where we got the medallion yesterday, and the shop was gone, as was the old woman." She took a deep breath, "But the darkness was still there, in fact, it was stronger today than it was yesterday. And it's getting stronger."

Lavender took a step forward, "By this time next week, the entire planet will be covered in a shroud of darkness that will be impossible to life without defeating the enemy." She looked at the other Queens, "It will be almost impossible for you to return to your palaces by tomorrow at this time. You should leave."

"You'll be trapped," Usa picked up when she saw them about to argue, "With no way to get home and no way to fight back. You need to leave." The queens nodded and went to teleport back to their palaces, and Usa turned back to her parents to continue telling the news, "There's more,"

"We found people who would be an asset if we could get them to join with us," Lavender said softly, "It's just a matter of getting them and awaking their powers."

"Who are they?" Neo-Queen Serenity demanded softly.

"The former guards of the last Prince of Earth," Ryan said calmly, "And before you say anything, I have done some research of them from over a distance, since I located them, there is nothing evil left inside of them. They are not evil, but they are vulnerable, if this darkness catches them before they make an oath to the Princess they will be able to destroy this world, again."

"Did they not already have an oath with me," Endymion asked, "They still broke their oath."

"You did not accept the oath when they needed you too," Lavender said grimly, "You walked away sire, and they fell."

"Are you sure that this won't blow up in our faces," The Queen demanded, "Are you positive?"

"As sure as humanly possible," Usa said calmly, "We leave tomorrow to find them." She then turned and walked out of the room; the four guards bowed and followed her.

TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Surprise! I'm not dead! I had school, and work, and today is the first day that i've been able to actually update my lovely story. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3

The next day the five girls had all gotten together and were talking about where they were going to go to find them. "Usa, you are going to go and find Helios. Bring him back to the palace and you will stay with him here, are we clear?" Lavender said sharply. Usa nodded tiredly; they had been over this about three times since the night before.

"Alright," Ryan said as she cleared her throat, "From what I have been able to determine, General Kunzite is located somewhere in America. General Jadeite is located somewhere in India. General Nephrite is located in Canada. And General Zoicite is located in France."

"Right," Lavender said as she thought, "You found them by their power levels, correct?" Ryan nodded, "Then we are going to do this so that you can fight the person if you have to." She closed her eyes, "Hermione, you will be going to France to go after Zoicite. Parvati, you will be going to Canada after Nephrite. Ryan…"

"India, after Jadeite, and you'll be going to America after Kunzite." She interrupted with an easy smile, "It shouldn't be too hard to find them. If it is, you can just contact me and ask me for a more precise location. Once you are there, it won't be too hard to tell you where they are in comparison to your location."

"A human GPS," Hermione said with a grin. Parvati giggled, she was still slightly annoyed that she wasn't going to India, but not as much as she was before.

"Right," Lavender said as she glared at each of the girls, "We leave after lunch. Go eat…" The girls all jumped up and went to the kitchen and ate a meal, before gathering the stuff that they were going to bring with them when they were traveling.

Ryan was the first to teleport, and she arrived in India rather quickly. It was hot, and muggy, and she hated it. She also appeared to be in a rain forest, which meant it was humid. She sighed and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail before focusing on the energies of General Jadeite and trudging in his direction.

Fortunately she was wearing long pants, long but light, so her legs were not cut to pieces by the thorns that were covering the path that she was taking. Her arms were just as lucky. Her hands, however, were not. She didn't bring any protective gloves, unless she transformed, she was stuck pushing prickly branches out of the way with her hands. And, since she wasn't willing to allow her legs to be sliced to pieces so her hands would be protected she was stuck, with bloody hands. With another sigh, she continued to walk.

After an hour she stopped to focus on his energies and she scowled, She was still about an hour from finding him. If he wasn't moving away from her, but, seeing as he hadn't moved in the last hour, she figured that she was safe. So, she started to walk once again. Less than fifteen minutes later her communicator beeped.

"Yeah," She looked into the viewer and smiled when she saw Parvati standing there, she was soaked to the bone.

"Can you give me a more precise location?" The dark haired teen asked with a pout. Ryan laughed and closed her eyes to find Parvati's location.

"All right," She looked back at the screen, "You are about two hours away from where he is right now. Did you bring an umbrella?"

"No," Vati glared, "Thanks," She hung up and Ryan started to walk again. She was still about forty-five minutes away from Jadeite, so she started to walk again.

Forty Five minutes later she came to a small village, where the people stopped and stared at her. She didn't notice she was paying far more attention to her badly bleeding hands. "I hope I don't bleed to death that would suck…"

She eventually looked up, only to find that she had lots of sharp pointy weapons pointed at her, she blinked and frowned slightly, "Why are you pointing things at me, I didn't do anything!"

"Get the leader," One of the men said, "He'll know what to do with her." Another man went running off in the direction that she sensed that Jadeite was. The man returned with another man with him. This other man was tall, broad shouldered, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Leader," Another man who was pointing a weapon at her said, "She appeared from the woods, she may be a spy."

"Oh yes," Ryan said, "A spy, that's me. Not very good at it though. I have a problem keeping my mouth shut."

The man, this leader hid a smile, and waved his hand to get the others to lower their weapons, "I'll take her. Follow me child," Ryan stood and followed the blonde man to a large cabin on the outskirts of the town. "What is your name?"

"Ryan, Ryan Morris," She said, "And you are, or have been, General Jadeite of the Terran Army." She finished as she sat down in a chair next to a table.

He stiffened. "How do you know that?" He asked, "I haven't been called that in a long time. Who are you really?"

"I spoke truthfully," Ryan said, "My name is Ryan. I am one of the four guards of Neo-Princess Serenity, and I have come to talk to you."

"I'm not interested," Jadeite said with a frown, as he turned to pull out a medic bag to take care of her hands.

"What should I call you," Ryan asked, "If you do not wish to be called Jadeite, what shall I call you?"

"Ryu, my name is Sanada Ryu," He turned and put a medic bag down on the table. "And I told you I'm not interested."

"You don't know what I'm offering," Ryan countered.

"No I don't, what are you offering," He pulled her hands to him and began to clean them.

"Redemption," Ryan said, "You are not a foolish man, you can sense what is happening as well as I can." She yelped as he poured alcohol on her hands, "That hurts…"

"Sorry," Ryu gazed at her before turning back to cleaning her hands, "I can sense it, but it has nothing to do with me."

"Even if they force you to work with them," Ryan said, her voice was soft, "Could you live with yourself if you were forced to destroy the earth." The word again was left unsaid.

"I stay hidden and it won't happen," Ryu replied.

"I found you," Ryan countered; she closed her hands around his, "You are a good man, who has been taken advantage of far too many times. You are also powerful, if you will not fight with us, you will be made to fight with them."

His gaze was unreadable, "What do you want from me? A blood oath?"

"Eww…" She scrunched up her nose, "That's gross." Ryu grinned at her, "Nothing so morbid, you just have to give you complete loyalty to Neo-Princess Serenity."

"I'm a Shittenou," Ryu said with a frown, "I have to swear loyalty to the heir of this planet."

"Usa-Princess Serenity is the daughter of the Moon Princess and the Earth Princess," Ryan said, "She is the next Queen of this planet. Is that good enough for you, Ryu?"

"Yes," He finished wrapping her hands, "What on earth possessed you to come through the woods without gloves?"

"You weren't supposed to be in the middle of nowhere," Ryan complained, "And I wore long pants, and long sleeves." Ryu shook his head in amusement.

"Where to now," Ryu asked as he watched Ryan stand.

"Crystal Tokyo, duh," Ryan said, "Do you have to tell your entourage that you're going to help save the world?" He nodded and walked out into the village to tell them what he was going to do, and why he was leaving. Her communicator beeped again, "Yeah," It was Hermione, she was in tears.

"I can't find him." She sobbed into the communicator.

"Hold on…" She closed her eyes and focused on Hermione and stifled a smile, Zoicite was less than a mile away from her, "Hermione, walk a mile to the right. You'll see him." Hermione hung up without even saying good bye and Ryan waited patiently for Lavender to call.

She didn't have to wait long, "That son of a bitch…" She was furious, "He doesn't want to come to Crystal Tokyo!"

"Did you tell him that he'll be controlled if he doesn't swear loyalty to the Princess?" Ryan asked.

"He said that no one controls him," Lavender spat.

"Did you remind him of the two times that Beryl controlled him?" Ryan asked, "Tell him that he's even more vulnerable because of it."

"But, they are, aren't they?" Lavender asked.

"Yes they are," Ryan said calmly, "But he probably doesn't know that. And, if that doesn't work, tell him that Jadeite's going to be there."

Lavender nodded and hung up with a muttered thanks and Ryu walked in the room, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Ryan took his arm, "I'll have to teleport us; you won't be able to get through the wards without swearing loyalty to Princess Serenity." She closed her eyes and felt her powers wrap around the two of them and they vanished.

Pavarti was scowling, she was cold, she was wet, and she still had two hours to walk before she even got to find Nephrite. She decided right then and there that she hated Canada, she hated the cold rain and the fact that she was freezing her tail off. She sighed and began to walk anyway. One hour later, her teeth were chattering but she continued to walk. It wouldn't have been so bad, it wasn't that cold, but she was also wet, and the temperature was dropping ever so slightly.

Thirty minutes later, she was sure that she was going to freeze to death.

Fifteen minutes later she saw a cabin, and she praying to god that it was Nephrite's cabin, so she would have to walk any more. She walked up to the door and knocked, when the door opened she nearly broke down into sobs she was so happy.

"Are you out of your mind," The man said, "Walking in this weather, you're lucky you didn't freeze." He pulled her in and put her right next to the fire place. "I'm going to run a warm shower for you, get you some dry clothes, and cook you some warm food. Take off your shoes and socks and toss them by the door." He draped a towel around her shoulders and left the room. She heard the shower turn on, and she heard the sound of some drawers being opened and closed, and he came back into the room, "Come on, the shower's ready for you."

"Thank you," Parvati said as she stood and followed him into the bathroom.

"I left some dry clothes over by the sink, just toss your wet clothes over by the basket." He gave her a once over and then left to make some food for them. A very thankful Parvati undressed and climbed into the warm shower. Thirty minutes later, she was completely de-thawed and she pulled on the clothes that he left for her.

"Thank you," Parvati said with a warm smile, "I feel much better." He shook his head and placed a bowl of soup in front of her before sitting across the table, "I'm Pavarti Patil, who are you"

"Caden Brennen," He said, and Parvati was finally able to get a good look at him. He had long dark brown hair and sightless grey eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

"Your blind," Parvati said, "I'm sorry, and I'm probably bothering you…"

"Its fine," Caden smiled, "It's been a long time since I've had company."

"I actually came to see you about something," Parvati said hesitantly.

"I know," Caden said, "You came to take me back to Crystal Tokyo so that I can declare my loyalty to Neo-Princess Serenity, so the new evil won't use me to destroy human life as I know it."

"Um…Yeah, exactly…" Parvati said, "So you'll come?"

"Yes," Caden said, "I'm already packed. Finish eating and you can teleport us."

"Right…" She hurriedly began to eat the food so they could leave.

At the Same time as this was happening, Hermione was pursuing Zoicite, and he was running. Zoicite didn't want to leave his happy lifestyle to follow around, what he called a little brat. So, poor Hermione was stuck playing follow the leader. She eventually tired of chasing him so she transformed into Sailor Mercury and froze the ground causing him to fall.

"You jerk," She spat as she stormed over to him and stood over him, "Do you have any idea what will happen if they managed to get their hands on you? Do you?"

"I'm not that person anymore," He spat, "Leave me alone."

"No," Mercury said, "If they find you, and turn you, you will help destroy the world. Again."

"It's not my fault," He said tiredly, "You can't blame me."

"If you don't come, after you've been warned, we will blame you," Mercury sneered, she was furious.

"Will you change back, please?" He asked, "So we can talk." Mercury eyed him but complied and turned back into Hermione.

"So," Hermione said with a frown, "Will you come?"

"I'm Daiki, Daiki Kinomoto," He said, "Can we talk?"

"We can talk here," Hermione said, "You're vulnerable, you are a Shittenou with no one to protect, if they come they will take you and you will be forced to help destroy everything we have worked so hard to make. Please Daiki."

"Who else is going to be there," He asked, "Hermione, who else?"

"Everyone," Hermione said, "I had word that both Jadeite and Nephrite are there. We're working on Kunzite; he was reborn as an American."

"Yes," Daiki said, "I'll go with you. Are we leaving now?" Hermione nodded and took his arm to teleport into the palace.

Lavender was probably having the worst amount of luck of all of them; she hadn't even been able to speak to Kunzite, who was now a Pre-med student named Elijah Hotchner. She had managed to catch him for less than a second, but he brushed her off like she was an annoying bug that needed to be squashed. She watched, as Sailor Venus, as he came out of his apartment. She dropped down in front of him.

"General Kunzite," Her voice was soft, but had a hard edge, "How nice of you to give me the time of day."

"I'm busy," He said coolly, "Go away Venus."

He brushed past her but barely made it three steps before a golden chain wrapped around him, "By Aphrodite, none of the others were nearly as hard to convince. Hell, Nephrite was waiting for us to show up to take him back to the Palace."

"The others," Elijah frowned, "You lie. We would never be welcomed back."

"Neo-King Endymion was the one who told us to come and get you," Venus spat, "You wouldn't be able to protect him, but his daughter needs more guards than she's got."

"Prove it," Elijah sneered.

Venus pulled out a communicator and pressed several buttons, "Please tell me you are not still having problems finding him," A female voice came over sounding annoyed.

"No, I found him," Venus said, "But he doesn't believe he'll be welcomed back."

"Let me talk to him," A calm male voice said, "Give me the communicator Ryan,"

"Oi, Ryu!" Ryan yelped.

"Thank you Ryu," The same calm male voice said, "You may want to duck."

"Why-Oof!" They heard laughter and a thump as Ryu fell out of his chair. "That's it, this means War, Ryan,"

"Venus, may I speak with Kunzite Please?" She wordlessly handed him the communicator and took a step back.

"Nephrite?" Elijah asked sounding stunned.

"It's Caden now, actually. What is your name now?" He asked with a grin.

"Elijah," He replied, "Everyone is there?"

"Yes," Caden said, "Ryu/Jadeite and Daiki/Zoicite are here as well. Trust her; we were welcomed back with open arms. Even Ryu, who is currently trying to defeat Ryan in a pillow fight." He frowned, "I have to go, See you later." He hung up and Venus took her communicator back.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah," Elijah said, she took his arms and they vanished to the Palace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The months have gone by and the group of eight protectors, along with Helios and Usa were getting along famously, as if they had never been apart. There were no more Youma attacks until Usa's fifteenth birthday, at which time all of the new Sailor Senshi were fifteen years old and the older guardians, the Generals, were between twenty and twenty three years old. Daiki was the youngest general, he was twenty. Ryu was twenty one, Caden was twenty two, and Elijah was the oldest at twenty three. And then the attacks had started up again, with more neon colored Youma's.

They had been out of the palace fighting every night for a month, when Neo Queen Serenity went to Ryu and Ryan and asked to speak to them. They both knelt down before the king and queen and waited.

"We have a favor to ask of the two of you," The Queen started as she waited for them to stand, "It is not something we ask lightly."

"We need you to find out what will happen with this battle," Endymion said, "We need to know everything."

"That will be…difficult," Jadeite said as he looked warily at Mars.

"Yes it will," She agreed, "I don't know…Usually we can only see little things, bits and pieces, of things that may come. Even working together…"

"Even working together," Jadeite continued, "We have only been able to see flashes of things. Of the Youma's powers, of what they are capable of…anything more will be harder."

"Can you do it?" The Queen asked with a faint frown.

The two shared uneasy looks, "We can try." Mars said with a slight smile, "I can't promise any more than that. But we will try."

"Thank you," The King said with a smile, "You're dismissed." They both bowed and walked out of the throne room and made it half way down the hall to where the fire pit was located.

"This is…" Jadeite trailed off, "Do you have any idea how we are going to do this? We need to combine our magic, our minds, and our souls. Is there any way we can do that?"

"One, maybe…" Mars said with a scowl, she wasn't annoyed, she was thinking, "The only way I can think of is…" She paused and looked at him oddly, "Let's get down to the fire pit, we can talk there." He nodded and they both walked into the fire pit and de-transformed. They were both wearing outfits that showed that they were people of the sacred flame.

"You're idea?" Ryu said with a slight smile.

"The only way I can think of involves us getting married," Ryan said drily, "I'm trying to remember what it is that I read. You'd probably know more than I."

"Yeah," Ryu paused, "It involves us telling each other our true names. It allows us to mix our magic, and our minds, and we'd have a soul bond. It's a good idea." He looked at her oddly, "I wouldn't mind being married to you."

Ryan smiled at him, "It wouldn't be that bad," she looked at him, "So, should we do this, or try and find another way?"

"This way we are sure will work," Ryu countered, "Let's do it this way." Ryan nodded her agreement.

"My name…My name is Aydan," Ryan said as she locked eyes with Ryu, she shuddered as her magic wrapped around him. Ryu wrapped his arms around Ryan and pressed his face into her neck.

"My name is Suzaku," He whispered, his eyes slid closed as his magic wrapped around her. "Alright," He whispered as he touched his lips to her forehead, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Sure," She turned her attention to the flame and began to meditate, she stared into the flames and, with Ryu's help, they looked deeper into the flames than either has done before.

_Sailor Mars and General Jadeite combining all of their magic to protect the people of Crystal. After an explosion of Fire both are lying on the ground dead._

_The Sailor Asteroids lying dead on the ground amid the bodies of the ambassadors to Crystal Tokyo._

_Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter staring glassy eyed at the pitch black sky._

_Nephrite and Zoicite sprawled out across the court yard._

_Sailor Venus and General Kunzite both dead as their enemies stand over them gloating._

_Usa and Helios, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Endymion all dead across the throne room floor._

_The various Queens of the Solar System dying for their people. The New sailor Uranus and Neptune dying on their way back to Earth._

_Neo-Queen Serenity using the Silver Crystal to send all of the deceased to the future and sealing the evil away._

_Sailor Pluto vanishing to the time gates, until it is time for her to return._

_A tearful Sailor Saturn dropping her glaive to destroy the galaxy._

Ryan gave a small gasp as she pulled herself out of the vision and she slumped against the wall. Ryu opened the door and shouted out to a maid that they needed some tea, and then he shut the door and helped his exhausted wife into a more comfortable position.

There was a knock on the door and Ryu opened it, took the tray of tea, and gave Ryan a cup.

Ryan's frightened gaze met Ryu's alarmed gaze and they both thought the same thing. "_What the heck are we going to tell them?"_

TBC…


End file.
